Ancients
Ancients — and Ancestors Introduction The Ancients are the extremely old Angels and Archangels—most of whom are in the Sleep. No one knows how many there are. These ancients find their own secret hidden place to Sleep. No one knows for certain how many there are. The Ancestors are stories we tell children, but there are more credible legends of Ancients who’ve Slept so long that they, too, have become myth.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 About Species *Angels *Archangels Powers & Abilities * Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Ancients don't have to be Archangels. Known Ancients * Caliane — Reawakened * Alexander — Reawakened * Cassandra — assumed in Sleep; Ancient among the ancients, she is barely remembered Archangel's Enigma, Prologue * Nadiel — deceased * Antonicus — assumed in Sleep * Lijuan — deceased. Transformed into a tree in Archangel war in Manhattan. * Keir — awake, head healer at the Medica in the Refuge Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 * The Ancient who ruled Byzantium Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 *Aegaeon - Illium’s father - awoke in Archangel’s war *Zanaya - reawakened. In anshara after the archangel’s war. *Qin - Cassandra’s love interest. Reawakened. Scholar Expert on Ancients * Andromeda Story of the Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge Once, when Naasir was very young, Raphael had answered his curious questions by telling him a story of the Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge. :“The very first ones of our kind, the ones from before recorded history, before all known Ancients, so old that they are almost another species. Legend said it was the influence of the Sleeping Ancestors that kept the Refuge’s weather mild, but for irregular seasons of snow and ice. When winter comes, it’s because an Ancestor is distracted by a dream. Or that’s the story my mother told me when I was a babe.” No one knew if there was any truth to the legend, but something was different about the physics of the Refuge. Nothing at that high an altitude should be free of the icy lash of subzero temperatures. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Alexander * Caliane * Naasir * Andromeda * Sleep * Refuge * Jessamy * Archangels * Historian * Scholar * Lijuan Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood There was one Ancient in the Cadre meeting—Lijuan.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Uram was an Ancient.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Raphael recalls the first time he saw Michaela, she was with the Ancient who ruled Byzantium.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda's secret wish is to talk with Alexander and Caliane about their memories—so much could be learned. She talks to Naasir about what she know about Ancients and Sleepers.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Andromeda deduced Alexander's place of Sleep based in part by the reports of a mad Explorer. She took it seriously because that was the place that Alexander lived before his Ascension. Andi had the knowledge because, a hundred years earlier, she’d tracked down Ancients still in the world and listened to them. These Ancients weren’t powerful, but they were often wise. One of the tales they’d told her had been of going to a newly adult Alexander’s oasis home for a “warrior party” where mead was drink and the dancing was wild. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Quotes : “Jessamy says Alexander could sometimes be coaxed to speak of times of myth. They are his memories. With him and Caliane both in the world, we could find out so much.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 : Unlike Caliane and Alexander, these Ancients weren’t powerful, but they were often wise. The ones she’d spoken to were all once more Sleeping, having awakened together for half a century to “taste” the new world. Having decided against living in it, the three had told her they’d see her in another thousand years. “Save your other questions for then, child. It is quite lovely having young ears eager to listen to our tales.” ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 : “He never forgot us,” one of the Ancients had said. “Even when he became a powerful general, then an archangel, we still had an open welcome to his home—whether it be an archangelic palace or a hunting cabin—and he’d sit with us and drink a glass or five and laugh over old stories.” ... The others had nodded, their smiles holding a deep and true affection for an archangel who to them was a friend they’d grown up alongside. “I hope one day when we wake, he, too, is awake. I should like to share a drink with him and see what he makes of this world where metal machines fly in the air and an archangel keeps no court.”''Archangel's Enigma'', ch. 35 See Also * Sleepers * Archangels * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Ancients